What Have You Done Now
by Jazmin.Salazar
Summary: Do what your heart tell you to do. But remember you deserve better"and with that malfoy left. I felt harry stare at me and I knew my revenge would be sweet -Hermione. I suffer; Hermione suffers it a cycle that can only be stopped by me.-Harry
1. The truth hurts along with revenge

Hey here's another story; it's two chapters long. It's based on a video by **diandravideos **called "What have you done now". I recommended you watch it; the song is by one of my favorite bands named Within Temptation. This story is dedicated toMeganGainey12. And last but not least my wonderful betaeaglesfreak17.

Title: What Have You Done Now

Chapter One: Fake and Lies along with backstabbing people with plans.

Author: BlackDemonAngel

Summary: Harry and Hermione have been dating but some things come between them. Can they hope to solve it, or are things way to in repairable?

* * *

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to cause you have_

Everything was perfect; it was like he and I were meant to be. From the kisses and the hugs there was love. But I guess everything was too perfect to be true. You see Harry and I hooked up around Forth year after the whole Yule Ball fiasco. I was so happy back then, and looking back now it all seemed so fake, so unrealistic, almost like a silent movie just playing. And then it stops and you feel different as if your whole life has been a lie. I now notice that all the signs have been there, so subtle that you don't notice, but still there. Things with Harry were so perfect that I don't know when we started to break.

_I know I better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

To me when things actually started to get bad was around the beginning of fifth year when Harry started Dumbledore's Army. After all it was my idea, but during these little sessions many girls need 'special attention' to master spells that they would ask Harry to help them with after D.A meetings. And I being a trusting girlfriend let him. That was my first mistake because at first everything was okay. I mean he would always stay longer than needed; I would always try to think logically about it. And then things got worse, and sometimes he would come in the common room late and smelling like a girl's perfume. I tried really, I did but I just couldn't hold the relationship by myself anymore. I got sick of denying what I knew was going on. So I went after him, it was right after the meeting before Christmas. He was suppose to be teaching Cho Chang how to do a patronus charm. Ha! Nothing at all to with that, I found him locking lips with that Bitch and it looked like they could go father. He was going to pay badly.

_I know I should stop believing_

_I know that there's no retreating_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

I couldn't help it, something in me snapped and I threw Harry's invisibility cloak on the floor and I lost it. I hexed Cho and yelled at Harry. If I recall well I believe it went like this- "You fucking bastard this why you love helping people out isn't!" I stepped forward and slapped him. I knew I was crying because I could feel the tears make their way down my cheeks. I felt numb and hurt. Harry had been in shock while I yelled but he seemed to snap out of it when I slapped him. He looked hurt and ashamed. I couldn't look at him, it was too painful. So I ran out of the room not caring if Filch or anyone else found me. I ran and ran until I couldn't go anywhere. I found myself in the Astronomy Tower. I looked out the window; it was night and the moon was bright along with the stars. That automatically reminded me of Harry when he told me that if I looked closely and saw a shooting star that it meant a soul was going to heaven. When he told me that, we were on our first date that was also when we had our first kiss it was so sweet and caring.

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_(What have you done now?)_

I had always wanted someone like him as a boyfriend. I maybe though that he wouldn't hurt me, but boy was I wrong. I stayed up there thinking until I heard someone. I turned around and I surprisingly found Malfoy. He looked at me, stepped forward and looked out the window. We just stayed there until he spoke, "you found out huh?" I looked at him with a curious looked. He laughed and took out a cigarette and he lit it and took a deep breath of it. "How do you know about what happened?" I spoke, he looked at me and spoke "I always knew but I just waited until you found out about it, mostly because you deserve much better" he took another puff. Then he offered it to me, I just looked at it. He smiled a rare smile and said "It won't hurt; I usually do it when I have so much on my mind." I knew it was bad but couldn't help it I took it and tried. I coughed and he laughed and told me to try again and I did. It was better we stayed like that for a while until it finished. Once it was done I broke the silence by asking him "Should I take him back if he asks me too?" He looked at me and said "Do what your heart tell you to do. But remember you deserve better" and with that he left. I stood there thinking and left once I was cold.

_Why? Why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

I walked to the common room with the smell of smoke and Draco's cologne scent. He wasn't a prat, he was just a misunderstood teenager like everyone else with great advice. I walked in and I was hoping I could go to bed as it was late and I was tired. But again I was interrupted by Harry. He was sitting in front of the fire and patted the other side of couch. I sighed and went to sit next to him. He turned around to look at me and spoke.

"We need to talk" I just nodded.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry Hermione. God I have been and idiot and a bastard. Please take me back it didn't mean a thing I swear." He said this while trying to take my hand I didn't let him.

"Harry damn, if it didn't mean a thing then, why did you do it? I am I not good enough for you? Huh? Damn it Harry we have been together for such a long time and I…I….I love you. But I can't love you if you don't love me back." I say as the tears make there way down my cheeks again.

_What have you done?_

"It's your fault you have got me this far Harry. Damn Harry don't you think it hurts, how would you feel it was I cheating on you?" I yelled with anger and disappointment.

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to cause you have_

_Turned into my worst enemy?_

"You wouldn't dare. You won't because it's not you Hermione, it's not who you are."

What is that what you think? You don't know me nor do you own me."

"Come on it was a mistake, it won't happen again. And I know I don't own you but come Hermione-"

"Don't come on Hermione me. I am tried and so goodnight." And I walked away and jumped on my bed and cried, I ended up cried my self to sleep.

_You carry hate that I feel_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

The next morning I work up late thank god it was a weekend. I took a shower and changed. I walked down to the Great Hall and I saw everyone staring at me. I caught Draco's eye and the nod of his head. I made my way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down at the end. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed a piece of toast as I ran the plan in my head, every possible scenario. I felt him stare at me and I knew my revenge would be sweet.

* * *

Next part will be out within a week. So review please. And the next chapter for Baby Love shall be out the same or after that week.

B.D.A


	2. Maybe it was suppose to happen

This is the Second Part. This is in Harry's P.O.V so it will be different.

Title: What Have You Done Now

Chapter Two: Regrets and apologies and what's not expected.

Author: BlackDemonAngel

Summary: Harry and Hermione have been dating but some things come between them. Hope they can solve it, or are things way to in repairable?

* * *

Okay I always knew what I did behind Hermione's back was wrong but I just couldn't help myself. I mean since the first time it happened I finally understood the privileges that came with being The-boy-who-lived. I always knew I would get caught but that's what made me want to do it. I don't know maybe to prove I can do something like that. How ironic the first time I do something like this and it hurts me. I slam my fist into the wall as I let the tears fall on my hands.

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_(What have you done now?)_

I have always liked Hermione, she was always their when I needed her. She proved herself to my last year when I needed her the most. And then I repay her with me cheating on her. Maybe if I hadn't done what I did maybe… maybe I would have given her a reason to hurt me back. Is this the way she had felt when she caught me? Yet again the tears just fall out of anger and hurtfulness.

_Why? Why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

I suffer; she suffers it a cycle that can only be stopped by me. Mostly because I was the one who started. I didn't think… but that was the problem I wasn't thinking at all. I mean now that I think about it I was a total bastard that fucked up. I have so many problems with Voldemort and everything thing else now on top of that I have to deal with my love life. If I still have one. You maybe wondering why I am so hurt and crying in the room of requirements. Easy she got revenge, that sweet revenge that she wanted. Huh, ironic how I told her she wouldn't do it and she did. She had asked me to meet her in the astronomy tower. I smiled I knew she would forgive me. When I got there I saw Hermione making out with the Slytherin prince himself. The way he held her reminded me of when I had once done that. And the way she ran her fingers in his hair was exactly how she did to me.

_What have you done?_

Did it really hurt her as much as it does to me? When I saw that, I felt my world crash done and I felt alone again. As I remember, the tears still make their way down and I feel like a total idiot as well as disgraced. I just let it out in this cold dark room. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up. It's Hermione I quickly shrug it off and got off the couch and walked to the other end of the room. Hermione walks and hugged me from behind as she whispered 'It hurts doesn't it'. She said as a statement not a question. Those words made me shiver. They were cold and I finally understood what she wanted to make me feel; what I made her feel. She quickly let go and sat down on the floor quietly watching the fire that had just appeared.

_I've been fool_

_Won't let it go_

_We will be free when it ends_

She stared into the fire while biting her bottom lip. She always did that she was thinking. I gracefully sat down on the couch and looked at her. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail with a few pieces framing her face. Her face looked so soft making me want to rub her cheeks and look into her big brown eyes that always hold love and hope. What gives me the strength to keep fighting everything that is thrown at me? And then she spoke.

"Harry."

"Yeah" I respond.

"I think that we should take a break." She said with a monotone. I sat their in shock until I yelled "WHAT!" I was about to continue but she beat me to it.

"Harry we need time to think things through. I need to know if I still love you, or maybe the fact I need to think over is if you are worth it." Her voice was strong but then it broke half way. I could hear the emotion laced within that one sentence. Those words hit me in the gut they hurt. How could she think I am not worth it? Did I really fuck up so badly that I can't fix it? I got up and pulled her to a hug as we both cried. I cried for my stupidity and for hurting her. She cried because of everything I had done.

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_(What have you done now?)_

We both realized now that we waited for someone like each other to be able to fill in the love we missed in our lives. We both knew we needed each other. Our relationship isn't the best and we know that. But we both learned a very valuable lesson, and that was not to mess around with each others feelings.

_Why? Why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

_What have you done now!_

It's been years since this problem. We did take a break and I was a mess, it made me think I was always felt hurt when Hermione went on dates with the Syltherin Prince. It turns out that Draco, yes he is now Draco, was just trying to get Hermione to set him up with Luna. Who would have thought? And Hermione and I got together when we truly needed each other. I defeated Voldy, it was rocky between Hermione and me but we were able to over come it. Ron got married to Lavender Brown and Ginny to Draco's best friend Blasie. Funny how thing change, I matured and learned to deal with things. Now in the present I am married to Hermione and have a family. Maybe things were actually meant to happen the way they did.

* * *

Okay this actually is a happy ending. I wrote the other version that was very heart breaking but I couldn't go through with it. I'll post if you want to read that one, but for now there is one this one.

B.D.A

P.S: Review!


End file.
